100 ideas
by kellegirl
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots created using prompts. Pairings, themes, and ratings vary. Rating range of G to NC17.
1. Touch of the Beast

_I….-waves hand and looks away- _

_Disclaimer:__ Characters belong to their respective owners._

_Prompt:_ Final Fantasy VII, Galian Beast (Vincent)/Cloud, xeno, size kink

_Warning:__ xeno, anthro on human, violent sex, submission, dominance._

_Beta is Wolf._

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Touch of the Beast**

X_x_X_x

It was wrong, it was sick and wrong and he knew it. He knew with every fiber of his being that he should not seek it out, should be ashamed and disgusted. He knew it without question, yet still he never turned away when it happened. No, Cloud never refused Vincent when he lost control over his demons like this, never pushed him away. Instead, he would bare his neck like the submissive whore he was, keening softly when powerful jaws clamped onto his exposed flesh. Vincent, no the Beast, would push him to the ground, growling low and menacingly as it covered Cloud's body with its own. The great purple monster would loom over the small blond, great horns on either side of Cloud's head and that muzzle only inches from the blond's mouth. It was sick, but Cloud always imaged that the Beast was going to kiss him in that moment, going to express some shred of affection. It was never the case.

Great clawed hands, so similar to paws but not quite right, would swipe over his body, shredding his clothes and skin alike. Cloud would hiss, arching up as the blood started to flow, his head digging into the ground or floor or whatever surface he was thrown onto as he exposed his neck once again. The Beast would growl and bite him, teeth sinking deep into flesh and forcing a cry from its chosen mate. Cloud would say it was a pained cry, say that it was to satisfy the Beast, but he never really could muster much conviction when he uttered those words. No, he knew it was a cry of pleasure, knew how wrong it was for him to find such feeling in the action. He would reason it off as the mako within his blood that caused it, the same mako that connected him to Vincent and his Galian Beast, but he never really knew.

The Beast would snarl when his mate would become unresponsive, the blond caught up in his own thoughts for a brief moment. Clawed hands would grip smooth legs, forcing the well muscled limbs up and apart as the tips of its claws broke skin once again. There was never any warning, no preamble, before the Beast would thrust into Cloud, its great, thick length ripping flesh and forcing a truly pained scream from the blond's throat. There was always a pause then, a moment of regret or concern Cloud never knew, but the Beast wouldn't move. The Beast would purr, a soft, cooing rumble that without fail caused the blond to go limp in its grasp. Cloud had no idea why his muscles would relax at that sound, all tension draining from him, but he was thankful for it. The Beast was so much larger than him, reaching so deep that without that triggered response he would never be able to take it.

Their couplings were never long, the Beast using Cloud's body as it laid claim to its mate once again. It would rumble when it was getting close to the end, a deep vibration resounding from somewhere within its chest. The blond would scream as the vibrations hit him, writhing and tightening once again as the sound sent thrills of pure ecstacy through his body. It only ever took a few seconds after that, a few brutal thrusts into his arching body, and it was over. Cloud's world would shatter into a million pieces and he would know nothing more.

He always woke the same way, a hand running through his hair and a deep ache throughout his entire body. He would feel the thick liquid marker of the Beast's claim dripping out of him, mixed with his own blood. Still, a soft smile would touch his lips as his lover, his mate, whispered words of regret, remorse and attonement.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_I probably have to explain that… Okay, so I've been collecting prompts online for a while and decided to make a list. Late at night I purused my list and this one struck a cord with me. I had to write and this is what came out. Guess it gives you an idea of what my current state of mind is. Comment, flame, whatever._


	2. Kitten in my Pants

_So Chaserofpeenor and I were talking about weird ideas, which then got followed by me showing her that video on youtube of the surprised kitten. You know the one, where the guy is tickling it then takes his hands away and the kitten's paws go out like it's surprised. Yeah, somehow that went into pickup lines, then Reno saying thos lines to Zack, then Sephiroth saying it to Cloud, then it being demanded that I write it. I have finished my homework, so here it is. I'm putting it in my prompt things because really, it kind of is._

_Disclaimer:__ Characters belong to their respective owners._

_Prompt:__ Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth/Cloud "I have a kitten in my pants. Want to pet my kitten?"_

_Warning:__ Bad pickup lines, molestation, a new word for penis, lying about kittens._

_Rating: Not quite NC17, but still a very solid R.  
_

_No beta used._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm telling you it'll work," Zack whispered as he pushed Sephiroth towards the door, "He will totally go for it."

"Will you unhand me?!" the silver haired male hissed as batted the younger SOLDIER away, "There is no way that he will simply allow me to proposition him like that."

"Just say what I told you to say and everything will work out!" the spiky haired youth snapped.

"Zachary Fair, I will not go up to an infantryman and say 'do you want to be my kitty, I can stroke you if you want'!"

Zack squinted up at his superior, a petulant look on his face before it suddenly brightened, a deep sinking feeling immediately sweeping Sephiroth and chilling him to the core. "Hey Cloud!" the brunet suddenly cried, "Sephiroth has to talk to you!"

The General's head whipped around, emerald eyes going wide as he took in the sight of a slightly confused blond approaching him. With a snarl he turned, intent on destroying his supposed friend, only to find that Zack had conveniently vanished into thin air. "Can I help you sir?" the voice that had been haunting the silver haired male's dreams asked.

A little shakily, Sephiroth turned back to the blond. Wide, innocent blue eyes stared up at him expectantly and the General felt his mouth moving even though he most definitely did not will it to. "I have a kitten in my pants," he said dumbly, "Do you want to pet my kitten?"

Cloud remained motionless for a moment before sapphire eyes moved down to stare at his superior's tight leather pants. Sephiroth silently berated himself as he tried to think of something, anything, to make himself seem less retarded and creepy. "Oh!" the blond suddenly exclaimed, catching Sephiroth off guard, "I can see the kitten!" The General almost lurched backwards when a slim hand shot out and began to stroke his bulge, only years of training allowing him to keep his poise. Unfortunately the part of his anatomy that Cloud was currently petting didn't have quite the same grace and gave a very interested twitch in response. "Hello little kitten," the blond cooed.

_Dear god he's dumb_, Sephiroth thought distractedly as that warm, surprisingly talented hand stroked over his encased length. "It likes you," he heard himself say and had to suppress the urge to smack himself on the forehead.

"But it's hiding," Cloud pouted, "Why won't it come out?"

_Oh thank you sweet Gaia for giving me this idiot of a blond. I will never fantasize about destroying you again, _Sephiroth vowed as he raised a hand to run his fingers through soft golden spikes. "If you pet it a little harder it's sure to come out," he purred.

Sapphire eyes brightened considerably as that small hand moved faster, more pressure causing Sephiroth to groan. The General's hand suddenly fisted in Cloud's hair, forcing his head back as a pair of lips descended on his own. The blond let out a little squeak, unconsciously grabbing Sephiroth's arousal firmly as he was pushed up against the hall wall, a tongue invading his mouth. A hand grasped his hip as the General ground against him.

Sephiroth broke off the kiss suddenly, growling out, "Keep petting my kitten. It wants you to pet it."

Cloud's mouth worked silently as he tried to form some sort of a response, realization of exactly what that kitten was finally dawning on him. Before he could come to any sort of a decision on how to handle the situation he found himself in, the blond felt the hand that was on his hip move to cup him through his pants. Gasping loudly at the feel of the General touching him, Cloud's hand unconsciously squeezed the length he was holding.

Sephiroth growled possessively as the blond squeezed him, his own hand mimicking the movement. Smirking as he felt the younger male's length respond to his touch, the silver haired male bent his head forward, lips coming into contact with the smooth flesh of the blond's neck. Cloud let loose a throaty moan as the General began to work his lips and teeth over the skin he found, intent on leaving a mark for all to see. The blond responded rather vocally when Sephiroth gave him another squeeze, urging the older male on. Bringing both his hands down to the front of Cloud's pants, the silver haired male barely restrained himself from ripping the fabric in his haste to get actual contact with the hard length beneath it. A stern, yet somewhat desperate, look spurred Cloud into motion, the blond deftly unfastening Sephiroth's leather pants and slipping a hand inside. The General moaned loudly when the blond's slim hand finally made true contact with his hot, aching flesh. He wasted no time in returning the favor, earning a sound that was somewhere between a mewl and a squeak.

"You like that don't you," Sephiroth breathed, his voice husky, "You like petting my kitten. Do you like it when I pet yours? Do you like me petting you like this?"

"Yeeesss," Cloud hissed, his head dropping back against the wall as he stroked the larger male.

"Does the kitten have some milk for me?" the silver haired male babbled as his hand moved in unison to the blond's, "Will it give me its milk?" Cloud simply cried out in response, his hips pushing into the General's grasp as his hand worked desperately over the hot flesh in his grasp. "Give me the milk," Sephiroth hissed into the blond's ear, "Give it to me Cloud."

The blond let loose a resounding wail, coming into the General's hand in thick spurts, his own hand tightening its hold and forcing the silver haired male into orgasm as well. Sephiroth bit down into Cloud's neck, teeth sinking deep without breaking skin, as he bucked in his release. After a moment the pair collapsed against one another, slowly sliding to the floor in a disorganized heap as they tried to regain their breath. Finally coming to his senses, Cloud raised his head and poked Sephiroth on the forehead. "You owe me a real freaking cat," he informed his superior, receiving a grunt in response.

X_x_X_x_X_x

"That was fucking hot yo," Reno whispered from his hiding spot down the hall.

"I can't believe that worked," Genesis responded in hushed tones, "I mean really, I have a kitten in my pants?"

"I bet it'd work on someone else," the redhead said.

"Prove it."

"Follow me yo," the Turk smirked. Silently the pair left the scene, making their way to the SOLDIER cafeteria in record time. Scanning the area Reno found his target. "Watch and learn," he said confidently, "Yo Zack! Come here for a moment!"

"Hey!" the brunet said cheerfully as he jogged up to the turk and SOLDIER, "What's up?"

"I have a kitten in my pants, want to pet my kitten?" Reno said confidently, a slight leer on his face.

Violet eyes went impossibly large as the raven haired SOLDIER looked down at the redhead's pants. "OH MY GOD THE KITTEN'S GOING TO SUFFOCATE!" he shouted before grabbing the Turk's belt and ripping it away, the slacks soon following and revealing Reno's commando state to the entire cafeteria.

"Huh," Genesis said, that worked better than I thought it would," he averted his gaze to the somewhat stunned Turk commander standing next to him. "I've got a kitten in my pants too you know." Tseng's eyes swiveled to the SOLDIER for a moment, narrowing slightly before he struck out, his foot slamming into Genesis' manhood. "Oh my kitten," the redhead squeaked as he crumpled to the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Why yes, I am an idiot, thank you for noticing. But hey, it amused Chaserofpeenor and I to no end, so hopefully it will amuse you too._


	3. Hands

_Mm, this is not a nice story. It is one of those 2 AM thoughts that I can't leave alone. I literally came up with a title and summary and built a story around it. I'm putting this in my prompt list because of that, I feel it's not a stand alone story or even an oneshot, it's a prompt piece and should be treated as such._

_Disclaimer:__ characters belong to their respective owners, no profit is made from this story._

_Warning:__ dark themes, character death._

_Prompt: __Cloud Final Fantasy VII; the blood never did seem to wash away._

_Not betaed because I dun wanna._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I killed him. Everyone knows that, knows that I stopped him. It's what I'm known for, why they call me their savior, their hero. That's what I wanted when I was younger, to be a hero. It's why I went to Shinra, why I wanted to be a SOLDIER. I never realized what that meant, what it entailed. They know some of my horrors; know some of what I went through, but not really. The only one who truly knows what I survived to become that hero is gone._

_Sometimes I swear he's still here with me, telling me to follow my dreams no matter what. I don't think he realizes how that hurts me, if it really is him anyway. I dream of him, only him. When I close my eyes it's either his kindness or the blood on my hands. Zack always did try to find the best in everything, find hope, a reason to go on. I like to think that he would have forgiven me for what I've done, would have ruffled my hair and made it better. But he's not here, he can't do that for me anymore. I hope that my dreams are just that, not him talking to me. It makes it worse to think that he has been watching over me, that he's seen what I've done. _

_The one dream that I have haunts me. I see silver hair, black leather, shining steel, and blood. So much blood. I know Sephiroth will never forgive me, he's made that clear. I know those dreams are more, know that his cruel laugh that seems to linger even after I open my eyes is really an echo of his consciousness. The damn Jenova cells make sure he'll never really be gone. Aerith's purifying water may have destroyed the Geostigma, but it couldn't get rid of all the traces of that taint. It's too deep in my blood, woven into my very genetic makeup at this point. She's always in me and so is he because of it. _

_I'm rambling, I know. I've never been good at expressing myself, so please excuse it. I just had to let you know why I did it. I can't clean my hands, can't escape that blood, his blood. Sephiroth may have tried to kill us all, but he was still my hero, still the one I wanted to be. I'm the reason he died. I killed him. Three times his blood was on my hands and it will never go away. I'm sorry, but I can't live with that anymore._

_I'm sorry,_

_Cloud._

X_x_X_x_X_x

Hollow sapphire eyes stared down from the cliff at the wastelands, a soft breeze ruffling golden locks. They should be finding his letter soon, be heading out to find him. a mirthless smile twisted plump lips at the thought. It was sad, how they never saw it coming, never did anything to stop him. Cloud knew that Vincent recognized his behavior, had known what the blond was going to do. They shared too many of the same sins after all. Cloud had often wondered if Vincent hadn't attempted this as well. It would surprise him if the gunman hadn't; in fact the blond was pretty damn sure that the attempt had been made. That was something he'd been thinking a lot about lately, if the attempt would even work. The modifications they had both endured might stand in his way, might make it so he was stuck with his sins forever.

The sound of his cell phone ringing brought the blond out of his thoughts. Glancing down at the caller ID Cloud scowled. Tifa honestly thought he'd answer now, after he ignored her so many times before. With a snort the blond threw the phone aside, watching with detached interest as it fell over the edge of the cliff. Mako enhanced eyes followed its progress until it smashed into the rocks below, breaking into tiny pieces. Idly he wondered if that would happen to him if he were to jump, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He'd fallen from greater heights before and been just fine. No, his original plan was what he would stick with; it was more likely to work after all.

Moving back to his motorcycle, the blond opened one of the side compartments. Pulling a single blade free, Cloud moved towards the memorial he had erected for the person who still haunted his dreams. "I'm sorry Zack," he whispered, running a hand over the hilt of the great Buster sword, "I just can't seem to escape my dreams anymore."

He waited, almost as if expecting a reply. When none came he smiled, a small, broken excuse for a smile, and turned away. Moving back to the cliff edge, Cloud brought the piece of his sword up and pressed the tip of the blade to the base of his neck. Closing his eyes, he grasped the sword in both hands, the distant sound of an airship just reaching him. With a single deep breath, he pushed the sword into his flesh and allowed himself to fall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Like I said, not a happy story at all. Also not smut like the first two chapters of this. I had some issues with both my keyboard and Microsoft Office while writing this, so please excuse any errors I wasn't able to catch and fix at 3 in the morning. Reviews are welcome as always._


	4. Straight

_-cackles maliciously-_

_Disclaimer:__ Characters belong to their respective owners._

_Prompt:__ Final Fantasy VII, Barret/Cloud, straight_

_Warning:__ man smut and denial_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Barret was not gay. Nope, not at all. He loved women, just like any man should. He loved all their feminine goodness. He was a manly man and would never be anything other than a straight manly man. The fact that he was currently balls deep in Cloud's ass was completely irrelevant. That didn't make him gay, it made him horny. A perfectly normal horny too! It did not make him gay, that's for sure. The way he was gripping slim hips as he pumped into that delicious ass that gripped his cock just perfectly did not in anyway suggest that he was anything other than a straight man. The way he breathed Cloud's name in pleasure as he leaned down to kiss the back of the blond's neck was no indicator that he was not a ladies man. The way he spilled himself into that willing channel didn't mean a thing in the least. Nor did the fact that he flipped the blond over and proceeded to suck that straining cock until the smaller male exploded with a scream. It was all completely and utterly straight. Because Barret was not gay. Even if he did cuddle the blond afterward and fall asleep in the smaller male's arms. Yep, Barret was totally and utterly straight.

X_x_X_x

Cloud was not gay. He loved Tifa, he really did. The fact that he sought out Barret for this was irrelevant. It was just a playful romp, not important in the least. The fact that he had done this many times in the past didn't mean anything. It was just some horny fun. The fact that he reveled in the iron grip on his hips, that he craved the thick length pummeling into him at a brutal pace, that he enjoyed this far more than anything Tifa had ever dreamed of doing with him ever could, that didn't matter. The intensity of being bent over the back of the couch, not that big a deal. The way that cock inside him made him see stars, hardly important. The breathy moans escaping his mouth, totally normal. Any man would make them after all. That didn't make Cloud gay in any way, shape, or form. It made Cloud a man. A horny and not too picky man. The intense pleasure he got from the feeling of Barret's seed filling him was also normal. Not gay. At all. The way he screamed the black man's name as his prick was sucked forcefully. Not gay. The way he would snuggle into the taller male and fall asleep in his arm, that was just exhaustion. Not gay in any way. Nope, Cloud was not gay at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_I amuse myself. Now I know I said that I was leaving the site and made a big fuss out of it, but I suppose I have to eat my words at this point. With the staff taking measures to halt Red Bootton I found myself with only minor complaints about the site and after some consideration, and allowing people on DA to talk me into it, I have decided to come back. So...5 month haitus instead I guess. Updating what I have that I did in my time elsewhere.  
_


	5. Big Bouncing Boobs

Disclaimer:_ Characters belong to their respective owners._

_Prompt:__ Final Fantasy VII Cloud/Reno, huge bouncy boobs._

_Warning:__ Crack. Like extremely so._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"You'd look good with boobs," Reno's voice was completely casual, almost like his comment was the most natural thing to say in the world.

Cloud's drink promptly met the table as he sputtered wildly. "What?" he croaked as he rubbed a napkin over his mouth.

"You'd make a really pretty girl and you'd need boobs then," the redhead smirked as he sipped on his own glass of brandy.

"….I think you've had enough," Cloud muttered, "You're getting delusional."

"Nah, I'm good," Reno waved off the concern and moved his drink out of Cloud's reach, "Besides, I've seen the pictures of you before you went to the Honey Bee. You were quite the looker in that dress."

The blond groaned loudly and put his head down on the table. "I can't believe Tifa kept those pictures," he muttered miserably.

"Oh don't be that way yo," Reno said soothingly, patting the other male on the shoulder, "You were pretty."

"Go to hell."

"Now I was thinking," the redhead continued, ignoring the blond's comment and glare, "That we should do something like that for Halloween this year! We'd be hot yo!"

"I am not drunk enough for this conversation," Cloud muttered.

X_x_X_x

"This…this was a great idea," Cloud laughed as he leaned back against the redhead.

"Yeah yo! Best idea evah!" Reno declared as he reached around the front of the blond to adjust Cloud's clothing.

The pair were standing in front of a full length mirror in their regular attire. The only difference was that they each had a pair of water balloons shoved down the front of their shirts. Reno's hands moved to Cloud's new attachments and proceeded to giggle them up and down before tapping them so they quivered. The pair immediately burst into a fit of giggles at the sight before groaning as one of the balloons began to slip down.

"This ain't working righ," Cloud muttered drunkenly, "We need to hold em up better."

"Tifa has bras don' she?" Reno muttered.

"Yeah!" Cloud perked up, "I'll ge two!"

"Wooo!" the redhead enthused as the pair stumbled down the hall into Tifa's room and began to rummage through the dresser drawers.

"What are you doing?" a voice called from the doorway.

The pair spun around, balloon boobs bouncing merrily with the motion, and stared at the busty brunette in the doorway. Tifa just stared at them in shock, her mouth gaping and soft brown eyes fixated on the two males' new additions. Cloud and Reno stood stock still, their minds desperately trying to come up with an explanation for their current predicament.

"I don't want to know…." Tifa muttered before walking out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Again, I amuse myself in far too many ways._


	6. Lifestream

_I have no internet. I feel like crying because of this. Also I am totally writing this while wearing my Riku wig. I'm all silvery, woooooo! And apparently slightly deranged….-sighs- here's a story._

_Disclaimer:__ Characters belong to their respective owners._

_Prompt: __Final Fantasy VII, Angeal/Cloud Lifestream, "Not who I was expecting..."_

_Warnings:__ character death followed by fluff, a K+ rating at best._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Cloud couldn't say he'd lived a good life. A full life yes, but good was debatable. He'd seen things no one should, endured events that still haunted him, even on his deathbed. Yet he couldn't quite bring himself to regret it either. No one could say he wasn't a hero after all, that he hadn't helped to improve the world drastically. Tifa may bitch about how they hadn't ever gotten together and started a real family of their own, but Cloud definitely couldn't regret that, he'd never really been drawn to her for the same reasons she was to him. He did regret that he wasn't able to do more in his lifetime, that the thing that had made him a hero was also killing him. The mako in his veins had given him the strength needed to save the planet on several occasions, but he was never a successful experiment and now he was paying the consequences.

His friends were all there for him as he lay in the hospital bed, his breathing labored and eyes dulled despite their ever present glow. His skin had taken on a sickly pallor months before and seemed to cling to his bones, the hard worked for muscles having slowly wasted away. He could hear his companions speaking quietly, wishing things were different, yet he couldn't seem to care. He had known this was coming for a long time, it had been nearly five years since Vincent had found the documents of the experiments performed on him, he'd made his peace with the inevitable.

Cloud's body shuddered as a series of spasms ran though him, his weak lungs hacking uselessly before he lay still once again. Dimly he was aware of Tifa leaning over him and concerned voices asking how he was, yet he could not muster the strength to respond. This was it; there was no doubt in his mind that he was at his end. Somehow that thought was more consoling than anything that any of his friends had said to him. He could finally stop fighting, finally rest. Slowly the mako glow dimmed within the dulled sapphire eyes, a deathly silence seeming to fill the small hospital room as Cloud took one last rattling breath before falling still.

All Cloud was aware of was white and green. The two colors seemed to swirl together and carress his body that for the first time in years held no pain. He could feel that he was falling, yet it didn't concern him as it should have. Everything about his current situation seemed so peaceful, so right, that Cloud found it impossible to reject or fight. Falling through the blinding light, Cloud felt himself slowing down, his body slowly tilting until he was standing, finally coming to a halt. The swirling white and green seemed to clear like a fog being swept away, revealing a tall brunet with broad shoulders, their back turned to the blond.

"No," Cloud whispered, "It…it's you…"

"You seem surprised," the man murmured as he turned around, blue eyes softening as he took in the stunned blond before him, "I waited for you."

"I didn't think you would," Cloud's voice trembled slightly, "I didn't expect you to keep caring after all this time."

"Oh babydoll," the brunet murmured, "I'd never stop caring about you even if I had to wait a hundred years for you."

Cloud stumbled forward, his arms going around the tall man as he buried his face in the muscular chest. "Oh Angeal," his voice was choked as he gripped the older male tightly.

"It's alright babydoll," the fallen SOLDIER said softly, his hands moving to encircle the blond, "I've got you now."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I actually really like my intro to this prompt. You always see the Cloud is invincible and now he'll live forever because of the experiments plot line, but you never see the Cloud is a FAILED experiment versions. A failed experiment, no matter how strong it may be at first, ultimately falls apart. I like that take on it, I like the doomed no matter what scenario. I'm cruel, it amuses me. For a full list of all the prompts I intend to do for this story please view the link on my profile and if you have a prompt that you would like to see please add it to your comment in the format seen above._


	7. Yes Master

_Yay, porn._

_Disclaimer:__ Characters belong to their respective owners, no profit was made from this._

_Prompt:__ Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth/Cloud, BDSM, "Kneel for me" "Yes, Master"_

_Warning:__ BDSM, gags, D/s.  
_

XxXxXxXxXx

Cloud shivered as long silver hair caressed his naked back, the silken touch sending sparks across his already frayed nerves. A deep chuckle met the slight motion and he attempted to turn his head to see the man looming over him, only to have sweat soaked spikes gripped harshly and his face pressed firmly into the sheets of the bed he was crouched on. Cloud cried out desperately around the gag in his mouth, hands clenching and twisting at the sheets as his body began to quiver. They'd been at this for what seemed to be hours, the blond couldn't really tell any more how much time had passed. He was too sensitive, too high strung to even care at this point. Being held on edge for so long, just on the peak of satisfaction but not allowed to truly experience it, Cloud didn't know how much more he could take.

"Hush," that deep rumbling voice soothed, "You're doing so good, pet, just let me take care of you."

Cloud whined pitifully, but managed to still his body once again. A hand stroked down his back, fingers trailing softly over his ass before pushing on the end of the plug resting between his cheeks. Cloud's hips jerked at the pressure, a garbled moan escaping around the ball in his mouth as his arms finally gave out and he fell forward onto the bed. Turning his head so he could breath, the blond stared blankly at the far wall, keening softly as the plug was rotated within him. He felt so full, so utterly stretched yet completely unsatisfied. He needed more, desperately craved it, yet knew it was not his place to ask for anything other than what his Master was willing to give him. Hands fisting the sheets more firmly, his knuckles beginning to turn white, Cloud allowed his body to go limp, completely surrendering to the male looming over him.

"Good boy," the voice purred, "That's it, just let go."

Broad, callused hands stroked over the blond's sides, one moving up to twine thick fingers in limp golden spikes while the other came to rest on Cloud's hip. A heavy weight rested against his back as he felt Sephiroth's length between his cheeks. Moaning softly, the blond attempted to push back, to give back some of the pleasure buzzing through his system, only to whine as all contact was removed.

"Now, now," Cloud could hear the smirk in Sephiroth's voice, "None of that. Let go, pet, let me do as I will."

Dutifully the blond went limp once again, only the small tremors racking his frame showing just how tightly wound he truly was. The hands returned, moving over his heated flesh and causing him to twitch in response. The deep chuckle that followed only caused him to keen desperately, hoping that the pathetic sound would force some sort of action out of the other male. Cloud was rewarded when that silken hair brushed against him once again, followed shortly by lips pressing against the back of his neck. A hand returned to the plug lodged within him, rotating it before pushing it more firmly against his entrance. Panting harshly against the gag in his mouth, Cloud could do nothing but allow the sensations to roll over him. He desperately wanted to thrust back, to take more into his body, but knew that any movements that were not completely involuntary would just put him back where he began, with no hope of completion any time soon.

"Such a good boy, so obedient," Sephiroth murmured, "You're so beautiful like this, spread out beneath me and desperate for anything I'll do to you. Do you want me in you? Do you want to feel me stretching you wide as I take you? You're allowed to nod or shake your head, Cloud, let me know what it is you desire."

Frantically the blond nodded his consent, shaking as he tried to stop himself from pushing back against the body behind him. He may have permission to move his head, but he was not stupid enough to think that permission extended to the rest of his body. A low chuckle met his desperate approval and the hand gripping* the toy lodged inside him began to slowly work it out. Cloud whined rather pitifully as his entrance was stretched once again by the bulbous plug, opening him more fully for what was to come. The blond nearly choked on his own breath when he was suddenly filled once again, Sephiroth's hips pressed flush against his own.

"You feel so good, pet, so warm and tight. You grip me so strongly, almost like you're desperate to keep me in forever," Sephiroth murmured as he ran a hand up Cloud's spine, "Is that it, pet? Is that what you want? To be filled for the rest of you life?"

Cloud sobbed around the gag in his mouth, clenching around the length inside him as he nodded. He loved this, being completely at his Master's mercy and filled to the brim. There was nowhere else that he felt so complete and fulfilled. This was his purpose, his calling, and being allowed to fulfill it was a gift that he treasured. Cloud's sobs became louder as Sephiroth began to move, hips snapping forward brutally and causing the blond to lurch at the force. Turning his head to the side, Cloud gazed up at the silver haired male above him, sapphire eyes clouded with lust and adoration.

Catching the dazed gaze of his pet, Sephiroth smiled, "You are so beautiful pet. I never get tired of seeing you like this, wanton and impaled on my cock. I love seeing you, eyes dazed and needy. You're mine, pet, only mine. Your body, soul, it's all mine!"

Cloud could do nothing more than cry out around the gag n his mouth as his Master began to pound into him harder, his body racked with pleasure as he was used and owned by the man above him.

XxXxXxXxXx

_In celebration of the supposed apocalypse, here's some gay porn to assure my place in hell._


	8. Cravings

_This pairing is not actually one of my ships, but I find it so utterly satisfying and inspiring as far as prompts go. Written on a plane, a place where I find it exceptionally easy to write for some reason. This may turn into a longer story eventually, I'm really liking it. I may take this out of 100 ideas and put it by itself later on if I decide to continue it._

_Disclaimer: __characters belong to their respective owners, no profit was made from this._

_Warning:__ creepy Vincent, slight animalistic qualities in various characters, reference to mpreg though not actually present, and rough, yet consensual, sex._

_Prompt:__ Final Fantasy VII, Vincent/Cloud, cravings_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Vincent's eyes followed the blond as he moved across the bar, crimson orbs taking in each small gesture and movement Cloud. Occasionally Vincent's nostrils would flare as he took in the scent that the smaller male was exuding. It was intoxicating, beaconing to the older male and enticing him to stake his claim. Suppressing a growl, the Gunslinger adjusted his cloak, hiding his feral expression behind the thick fabric. It wasn't fair, that Cloud would taunt him like this. There was no way the blond wasn't aware of his scent, wasn't aware that he reeked of heat, his mako enhancements made it impossible for Cloud to miss. The way his forehead shown with a thin layer of sweat also made it clear the blond was feeling the effects of his heat as well.

Vincent couldn't suppress the soft snarl that escaped him when the blond turned his gaze towards the older male. Those sapphire eyes glinted with barely suppressed lust and as soon as their eyes locked the scent permeating the air became more pronounced. Crimson eyes narrowed menacingly, the little slut was advertising himself, knowing full well that there was nothing Vincent could do in such a crowded venue. The amount of pheromones that the blond was putting out would attract any mako enhanced male at this point. Cloud just smirked at the menacing look he was receiving, a distinct challenge in his eyes as he swept his gaze over the crowded bar.

Seeing a flash of red moving through the crowd, Vincent didn't even try to stop the growl that was building in his throat. It seemed that the Turks were present today and the group of men had taken distinct notice to Cloud's predicament. Vincent wasn't about to let himself be pushed aside, not when Cloud was in a state where he would be so receptive. It was near impossible for the mako enhanced to find a willing body they couldn't damage, the mako strength that helped them become such great fighters did not lend itself to gentle sex. The number of mako enhanced females was low and as far as Vincent knew they were all attached, not that it mattered to the Gunslinger as he preferred male company anyway. Males who had been engineered with submissive qualities were hard to find though and he was not about to lose a potential mate to anyone.

Standing, Vincent moved toward Cloud, a smug smirk tugging at his lips as the blond looked towards him expectantly. The younger male knew who had the most potential out of the suitors moving towards him, knew who would provide him with what he sought. The smirk dissolved into a glower when Reno managed to get to the blond first, sliding into the bar stool next to Vincent's conquest as if it was the most natural place for him to be.

"Hey blondie," the redhead practically purred, "Couldn't help but notice you were all alone, let me buy you a drink."

Sapphire eyes flicked to meet Vincent's gaze momentarily, a smirk tugging at plump red limps as he glanced at the drink in the brunet's hands before he turned back to the expectant redhead. "Sure," Cloud shrugged, "I am kind of thirsty."

"I bet you are," Reno murmured, his eyes raking over Cloud's body as his nostrils flared, "What are you having?"

"Manhattan on the rocks," the blond replied, his eyes moving over the rest of the Turks appraisingly.

Reno's eyes took on a challenging glint as he stared down his coworkers, the threat clear in the turquoise depths. The redhead looked about ready to hiss when Rude spoke up. "It's on me," the bald man murmured, flagging down the bar tender.

"No need," Vincent interrupted, setting a drink down in front of the blond, "I already procured it." Several sets of eyes glared at the brunet viciously as Cloud took the offered drink and brought it to his lips.

"So," Reno spoke up, leaning back on his stool as he drew Cloud's attention back to himself, "I was thinking blondie, we should spar some time. I know how you love to work up a good sweat and I'm always looking for a real workout. None of these guys can even offer me a challenge; they're not on our level." The redhead's gaze was intense as he stared Cloud down, his hunger apparent even as the blond made a nondistinct noise.

"I had no idea you were a masochist, Reno," Vincent murmured, easily insinuating himself on Cloud's other side.

"What do you mean, Valentine?" the redhead snapped.

"Only that I had no idea you wanted Cloud to put you in the hospital," the Gunslinger shrugged as he flagged down the bar tender for another drink.

"I hardly think I'd end up in the hospital," Reno spat.

"After how poorly you fared against the Remnants, you'll excuse me if I have my doubts," Vincent murmured, "Of course I could be mistaken and that was simply a fluke. If that was the case you'd stand a chance against Cloud."

"Like you did any better," the redhead sneered.

"Actually," Cloud interjected, his tone contemplative, "He saved me from the Remnants in the Forgotten City."

Vincent smirked at the outraged expression on the young Turk's face before turning his attention back to the blond. "But he does have a good idea," the Gunslinger purred, "Why don't we go and…_spar_."

Cloud turned a considering gaze towards the older male and Vincent had to keep himself from actually purring as the scent of the blond's heat increased. He barely took note of the Turk's grumbled objections and attempts to draw Cloud's attention back to them. He knew that the blond had decided on his mate, that this was all for show. He had been certain the moment Cloud had entered the bar and that enticing smell had first reached his nose. Cloud was a powerful male, the fact that Hojo had decided to make him sexually submissive only meant that he would be pickier than most. He would demand only the most powerful mate, would accept nothing less of the potential father of his offspring. The dead scientist truly was sadistic, no doubt the ability to bear had been placed in select males as nothing more than a means to create more test subjects since mako tended to make females infertile. It did work in Vincent's favor this time though; he had looked forward to the time where he could claim the powerful blond as his own.

"I could consider it," Cloud said, his eyes sweeping over Vincent's form.

"I'm sure it will help you with your current frustrations," the older male smirked, crimson eyes practically burning as the surrounding male's voiced their objections.

Cloud simply hummed, his eyes drifting away to gaze over the bar. Pressing up against the blond's side, Vincent leaned down to speak directly into the smaller male's ear. "I'm sure I can help you with more than just your frustrations, Cloud. Let's get out of here."

Sapphire eyes flicked back to Vincent briefly before the blond nodded and set his drink down. "Come on," Cloud said over the objections from the Turks, "I know a great place we can s_par_."

Vincent followed his smaller companion through the crowd, his human hand resting on Cloud's back as he made sure to keep his body between the blond and the rest of the mako enhanced males present. Coming to a set of stairs off to the side of the bar, Cloud motioned to Tifa who sat at a table doing the bar's books before heading up to the second floor. Throwing a glance back at the fuming Turks, Vincent followed, making sure to close and lock the door leading to the stairs. He knew that it wouldn't truly keep the Turks out if they decided to interfere, but it did send a definite message to them. Following Cloud up the stairs, Vincent allowed himself to bathe in the heat pheromones the blond was now freely emitting. Coming up behind the smaller male, Vincent ran his hand up Cloud's neck and into his hair, relishing the purr his actions elicited before gripping soft golden locks and pulling backwards.

Staring into heated sapphire eyes, Vincent let out a soft growl. "If we are to s_par,_ I expect for me to be your only partner," he warned, crimson eyes blazing.

"Mm," Cloud hummed, eyes slipping shut as he leaned back against the brunet, "I wouldn't have come out if I wasn't looking for a more permanent partner. This isn't the first time I've been in heat Vincent, only the first time I've let anyone know about it. I've been going into heat since the first time we went after Sephiroth."

Blinking down at the blond, Vincent wracked his memory, desperately attempting to remember a time where he had smelled the blond in heat. "That can't be true," he murmured, "You never showed any signs."

"I always went off on my own during it," Cloud admitted, eyes opening slightly to gaze up at his companion, "I would make up an excuse to not be around anyone for a week or two, just long enough for the scent to vanish. I didn't want to just sate it, not without a guarantee of a mate."

"Is that why you didn't even look at that Turk?" Vincent purred, running his hand through golden locks rather than gripping them.

"He wouldn't have stuck around," the blond murmured, eyes falling shut as he purred softly, "You will."

Vincent smirked at the admission. The little minx had most likely planned the whole thing from the start, his own little way of ensuring his potential mate was worthy of his attention. Tugging Cloud's hair back, Vincent brought their lips together in a punishing kiss. The blond mewled, hands coming up to grip Vincent's cloak as he attempted to thrust his tongue into the older male's mouth. Growling deep in his throat, the Gunslinger forced his own tongue into his mate's mouth, fully intent on showing the little submissive who was in charge. Cloud cried out, his shout muffled by the mouth that was practically smothering him as he twisted and did his best to wrap himself around Vincent's body. The blond felt as if he was burning up, his heat finally taking control of him.

"Take me to your bed, Cloud," Vincent ordered, his mouth moving down the blond's throat, teeth nipping periodically.

The blond made an unintelligible gurgling noise in the back of his throat, one hand coming up to hold Vincent's head in place even as he began to move in what he hoped was the general direction of his room. Bumping into a door, Cloud glanced around, immensely pleased to find himself outside his bedroom. As he reached back to open the door, it appeared as if Vincent's patience was up. With a snarl, the brunet gripped the back of Cloud's thighs and lifted the smaller male up as he pressed him against the door. With a yelp, Cloud wrapped his legs around the brunet as his arms grasped Vincent's shoulders in an attempt to maintain his balance. He cried out a moment later as the Gunslinger thrust forward, grinding their clothed erections together as he growled in the back of his throat.

Cloud whimpered softly, eyes falling shut as he gave himself over to his heat for the first time. There was a great deal of pleasure in knowing that he wouldn't be left alone to this any longer, that he wouldn't have to suffer without release again. Hojo truly was a bastard, he left all the males he altered to be submissive craving release, yet unable to achieve it on their own. The heat could only be alleviated by a dominant altered male, the scientist's way of insuring the highest chance of conception. Cloud wasn't quite ready to start a family, but finding a mate to settle down with was more than agreeable to him. All thoughts of his alterations were immediately scattered as Vincent slashed through his clothing with his metal claw, the sharp tips easily destroying the material. Cloud hissed softly as the sting of those claws clipping his skin assaulted him, mixing with the pleasant coolness the air on his now naked body provided.

Vincent snarled as the scent of blood hit him, his libido spiking. He needed to claim his mate, needed to own Cloud entirely. The desperate vocalizations coming from the blond made Vincent think he wasn't going to get any objections to his plan. With Cloud still clinging to him, the blond's lips moving desperately against his own, Vincent threw open the bedroom door and moved them inside. Kicking the door closed behind them, the brunet wasted no time in throwing his companion onto the bed. Cloud let out an indignant yelp at the treatment, glaring up from his sprawl on the bed. With a snarl, the blond launched himself at Vincent, the move knocking the older male to the ground. With more vigor than grace, Cloud began to rip at Vincent's clothing, quickly removing his garments with only minimal ripping. Snarling at the aggression his mate was exhibiting, Vincent gripped spiky golden locks and yanked back, forcing the blond to bare his throat. Lurching forward, the brunet sunk his teeth into the creamy flesh presented to him.

Cloud moaned loudly as Vincent bit him, eyes rolling back in his head. "We, oh," the blond moaned, "We need a condom, before…before we lose ourselves to the heat."

Releasing the blond, Vincent rolled away, momentarily composing himself. "Get one," he snarled, his eyes glowing fiercely as the mako in his veins demanded he complete the mating.

Scrambling over to his bed stand, Cloud began to rummage through the drawer. Finding the little foil packet, the blond moved back to his companion. Glancing at the metal claw, Cloud frowned. "I'm going to have to put it on you," he murmured, eyes flicking up to meet Vincent's gaze, "Can you keep a hold of yourself long enough?"

"Do it now or we're going to risk a pregnancy," Vincent growled, eyes raking over his mate's form.

Quickly tearing open the foil packet, Cloud kneeled in front of the brunet. Gripping the erect length in front of him, the blond quickly unrolled the condom over Vincent. He was about to stand when a hand gripped his hair harshly, holding him in place. Glancing up, Cloud shivered as he saw the mako induced fire that was burning in his mate's eyes. He had barely a moment to prepare himself before he was face first on the floor, Vincent's weight pinning him down as the brunet rutted against his back.

"I'm going to fuck you, Cloud," the brunet growled, his teeth grazing the blond's shoulder, "I'm going to fill you and make you mine. No one else will ever have you, you'll be my mate, mine alone!"

"Do it," Cloud whimpered, desperately trying to push back against the male above him, "Make me yours."

Gripping Cloud's hip tightly with his human hand, Vincent lined himself up to the blond's entrance. Dimly, in the part of his mind not consumed by the pheromones Cloud was emitting and the mako pumping through his veins, the brunet was glad the blond was in heat and that Hojo was not so sadistic that he wouldn't have altered submissives to readily accept dominants. He doubted Cloud cared, but it was better for Vincent's peace of mind knowing that he wasn't going to hurt his mate by entering him without preparation. Pushing forwards, the Gunslinger purred as Cloud opened up for him, engulfing Vincent in tight, velvety heat.

Cloud whined as he was entered, the thick length pressing deeply into him. His breath caught in his throat as Vincent kept pushing, burying himself as far as he could go. Cloud couldn't even begin to fathom why he had always kept himself hidden away during his periods of heat, couldn't think of a reason why he hadn't sought out this glorious feeling of being filled sooner. Still, it wasn't enough; it wasn't what he truly needed. With a snarl, Cloud twisted, rolling Vincent onto his back with his length still embedded. Before the other male could get his bearings back, Cloud began to ride him, setting a fast and brutal pace that made his spine scream in protest. The blond barely got in three strokes before a hand gripped his hair harshly and metallic fingers wrapped around his throat. Vincent growled lowly as he yanked Cloud backwards, pinning him against his body before rolling them once again. Using his weight to pin the incessant blond, Vincent snapped his hips harshly, forcing a choked scream from Cloud's throat.

Cloud panted, desperately sucking in as much air as he could through the tight grip on his throat. Metal claws were digging into his skin, blood slowly trickling from the wounds they caused. Vincent's hips pummeled into him, causing his joints to ache even as ecstasy overtook his senses. This was what he needed, the truly primal mating that he had denied himself for years. Weakly, Cloud attempted to push his hips back against the brunet, trying to take him in deeper. Vincent snarled and pressed forward harshly before he began to grind against the blond's ass. Cloud cried out at the sensation, sapphire eyes fogged over and gazing blindly off into space. Desperately he threw out a hand, trying to find something to hold onto and anchor himself back within reality.

Seeing the blond reach out, Vincent snarled. Lurching forward, the Gunslinger sunk his teeth into Cloud's shoulder. The blond screamed, his body convulsing as his orgasm suddenly overtook him. Vincent snarled, teeth still embedded in Cloud's shoulder as the spasming passage milked his length. Thrusting a few more times, Vincent allowed himself to tip over the edge. The brunet would have liked nothing more than to remain buried within his mate, but knew better. With a groan, Vincent levered himself off the nearly unconscious blond, careful to make sure the condom didn't come off. Removing the used condom, the Gunslinger tied it and looked around briefly. Spotting a trashcan, Vincent tossed the contraceptive device away before carefully picking up Cloud and laying him on the bed. The blond's eyes were completely glazed over and his body utterly lax, but Vincent wasn't concerned. A submissive would become very lethargic after a mating, Hojo's way of trying to ensure a successful conception. In a few hours Cloud would wake up and either attempt to entice his mate into another round or return to his normal state of mind, in the mean time it was up to Vincent to tend to the wounds he had inflicted during their coupling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Comments are love, let me know if you want this prompt to continue on by itself in the future._


End file.
